


After party

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Smut, gay ig, i dont even remember what I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: Victor and yuri have GAY SEX AFTER A PARTY THING





	After party

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this like a yet ago I'm just moving all NYC stuff from wattpad to her I don't even know if I spelt the ship name right hopefully I did just know I have no idea what this was about I'll reread it at a more reasonable time

"Bye" Mila waved while walking out the door.  
"Finally just you me mean Viktor"  
"What did you say Yuri?"  
I pined him to the wall and started to kiss him. I pulled his shirt over his head and started to kiss his neck.  
"Yuri" his voice full of pleasure   
"I'm just getting started"   
His neck had love bites all over. We managed to make our way to our room. I pushed Viktor to the bed.   
"You're really enjoying this Viktor aren't you"   
Viktor blushed because he really was enjoying his time with me. I reached into the drew and grabbed a bottle of lube. Viktor immediately striped off his pants and underwear leaving himself completely naked for me to see. I squeezed some of the lube on to my hand.  
"Viktor? How bad do you want this?"  
He hesitated "badly" his voice quivered.  
I stuck one finger in he moaned my name "YURI!"  
"Save your energy for later" I kissed him while sticking in another finger. He moaned again in my mouth I moved my finger around thrusting them. The moment was intense while I put a third finger in.   
Viktor moaned "I... I think I'm going to cum!"  
I slid my finger out and intensely kissed Viktor   
I whispered in his ear "are you reading?" In a low voice   
He gulped "yes Yuri I want it all"  
I kissed his back that was arched over the bed his body was warm.  
RING RING RING  
Me and Viktor both jumped. It was Viktor's phone I went over and grabbed it.  
"It's Yakov I think you can do this Viktor"  
Viktor looked very confused, I answered the call and handed the phone to Viktor. He mouthed the word no but I still gave him the phone.  
"Hi Yakov"  
I slid into Viktor he covered his mouth to not moan. I started off with GOING nice and easy, I could still see this wasn't easy for Viktor.  
"Hello Viktor! I was calling to thank you for having me over for dinner"  
"Oh it's not problem It's nice having you and the guys over"  
I trusted harder Viktor covered his mouth but he still moaned while holding the phone away.  
"Is everything ok Viktor!"  
"Ya I just stubbed my toe"  
I started to thrust even harder   
"Yakov I... I have to go Bye!"  
Viktor hung up before Yakov could say bye. He tossed his phone and moaned loudly say my name.  
"YURI! OH YURI! HARDER!"  
I used all my energy Viktor was starting to get weak. I put my hands on his dick and moved them up and down slowly they still had lube on them. Some pre-cum came out I rubbed over the tip with my thumb he moan more  
"YURI!" He was panting "I... I want you to cum in me don't pull out"  
"I was planning on it"  
I went harder than before, I was panting moaning Viktor's name.   
"Ahhh YURI!"  
"Viktor I'm going to cum"  
I could feel juices leave my body and into Viktor. After a few more thrusts Viktor came some of it got on his chest from the position we were in. I went up and licked it all off him. We both collapsed on the bed he ran his hands through my hair. I was still panting so was he we ended falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

////well I'm going to church now after writing this////


End file.
